


permission isn't encouragement

by nickofhearts



Series: like the sun loves the moon [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Assassin's Creed: Syndicate, M/M, Nox & Lux, Twincest, ardyn is a grumpy old man, or they /should/ be, so sayeth the twinsies, stealth blowjobs are an assassin staple, the twinsies are incorrigible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Nox and Lux are set loose upon London. Ardyn ismostdispleased.





	permission isn't encouragement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



Ardyn was having a bad week—nay, a bad _month,_ ever since the Caelum twins had arrived to his so-called _aid_ in London. In the first week, they'd blown to smithereens no less than five Templar strongholds, started their own gang: _The Shadow Bunbuns,_ complete with an adorably fluffy mascot that Lucis—or _Lux,_ as he insisted he be called—had helpfully spray-painted all over town, with the slogan, "The Shadow Bunbuns Army Rises!!!" accompanying each instance of graffiti, and also _moved themselves into Ardyn's workshop,_ as if it was a given that they were welcome.

They _weren't,_ but it was too late, Ardyn had almost immediately realized. He was _stuck_ with them.

-

 _Dear Regis,_ Ardyn wrote. _Take your fucking hellspawn back._

 _My apologies, Sir Izunia,_ Regis replied in the kind of fancy script that spoke of a moneyed upbringing and too much time spent in posh prep schools, grating endlessly on Ardyn's nerves. _As you may have already discovered, the twins are much of a law unto themselves. If you were to convince them to return, I would be most glad to receive them. Yours most sincerely, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII._

Ardyn crumpled up the letter with a growl. Most sincerely his _ass,_ and what kind of pompous jerkoff signed his letters with a name that included roman numerals, like he was some kind of _royalty?_

Lux and Nox banged in through one of the upper windows of the workshop, making enough noise to set all the pigeons alight, and likely alerting every neighbor within ten meters to their presence. That was at least better than their _leaps of faith,_ which were unavoidably accompanied by the soundtrack of their screaming like banshees, Ardyn couldn't fathom _why._ Who the fuck had even _trained_ them, Ardyn asked no one. It probably wasn't all that surprising that the same pompous jerkoff that signed his letters with roman numerals had fathered two rambunctious _hellions_ that could not, even in the barest sense of the word, be called _assassins,_ that should have been the epitome of silent stealthy killers stealing through the night, Ardyn answered his own question.

-

Ardyn woke up to—was that _Lux mouthing over his cock?_ while his brother watched with studious attention, lazily dragging a hand over his own cock.

" _What,_ " Ardyn snarled—

"Awww," Lux whined, pulling off with a pop. His lips were red and swollen obscenely, and the sight of them in addition to the rather perverse inference that Lux must have been working at him for some _time_ to result in such an affliction resulted in the required push Ardyn needed to come with an unanticipated rush that left him breathless. Entirely over Lux's face. 

Lux, somewhat surprisingly, brightened up immediately. " _Toldja_ I could get him off!" he crowed at Noctis—or _Nox,_ as this one desired to be hailed.

"The terms were to make him come _before_ he woke up," Nox answered staunchly, though he didn't resist the kiss Lux pressed enthusiastically to his lips, nor did he take his eyes off Ardyn while he was being kissed, and Ardyn was nearly _certain_ that Nox was playing up the lewd noises it made as he sucked Lux's mouth clean expressly for _his_ benefit.

Ardyn's dick twitched at the scene, because it was a filthy _betrayer._

-

He'd expected a sight more astonishment from the twins at the revelation that the hapless aging assassin they'd been not-quite-sent to aid was in actual fact the Grand Master of the Templar Order. What he received were the two utterly unconcerned faces of twins already wondering what they were going to have for lunch.

"You were kind of really suspicious," Lux told him while he dug out all the change in his pockets and showed them to Nox.

"You're too competent to have been in London all this time and accomplished fuck all," Nox added, pulling out his own collection of odds and ends from his pockets. 

They turned to Ardyn with identical pleading expressions.

Ardyn sighed _emphatically._ If this was what the Assassin Brotherhood had to work with, it was no _wonder_ it was currently in shambles. He handed over a fifty pound note so the walking menaces would leave him the fuck _alone._

-

("What's your status on retaking London from the Templars?" Ardyn asked perhaps a week and a half into the twins' takeover of his _workshop._

Lux handed him a drawing of a fluffy black bunny and a half-dozen empty candy wrappers.

"Are the wrappers...code?" Ardyn wondered aloud.

"Nah," Lux answered with a yawn as he curled up on the divan in the perfect position to catch the warmth of the afternoon sun on his back, limbs stretched out akimbo. "You're closer to the trash.")

-

Ardyn was livid. Ardyn was _beyond_ livid. He'd never felt so angry in all the _centuries_ of his existence as he did in this moment, holding up one twin by the scruff of their new-and-yet-almost-completely-destroyed templar jackets in each hand.

"This was a _stealth_ mission," he raged at them. "S-T-E-A-L-T-H. What part of _stealth_ involves explosives?"

"The _fun_ part?" Lux asked. His formerly sapphire blue eyes gleamed _crimson_ with the power of the piece of Eden that he'd _absorbed,_ that'd somehow fucking _merged with his soul_ as a result of the explosion that'd blown the priceless artifact to pieces.

Nox wasn't much better. He was practically _humming_ with power, a vibration Ardyn could feel all through his fingers and against his bones, the twins' new powers calling to Ardyn's own piece of Eden that had seen him through death and further beyond, keeping him alive when time and other, more _competent_ assassins might have seen his end, once and again.

"It worked out?" Nox commented. He showed Ardyn his arms that were rapidly healing of all the scrapes and abrasions of being blown out of one building and _through_ another. "Look, we're invincible!"

That was the _worst_ of all possible results, even more aggravating than the twins almost _losing_ the piece of Eden that Ardyn had most _unwisely_ sent them after.

They'd _become_ the piece of Eden, and now he was stuck with them _forever._

-

( _Dear ~~Dad~~ Regis,_

_We've joined the Templar Order, because templars are H O T. When's the last time you met a hot assassin? Besides us, obviously!_

_- ~~Love~~ Burning Hatred, Nox  & Lux_)

-

(Ardyn growled at the twins that were perched over him, because the only thing they _were_ capable of doing stealthily was eliciting orgasms from the unaware. "Orgasms do not bring _progress,_ you little horrors," he gasped out, still catching his breath.

The twins grinned at him with perfectly matching shit-eating grins. " _Everything is permitted._ ")


End file.
